


Mysterious Paths

by Amethyst_Latte



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Daddy Issues, Dadghar, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Infertility, Jaina Proudmoore deserves to be happy, M/M, Minor Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Oral Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, So does Anduin Wrynn, They consummate their marriage, Vaginal Sex, lost princess trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_Latte/pseuds/Amethyst_Latte
Summary: With the Legion returning, Jaina goes to Stormwind to offer her aid to the newly crowned King Anduin. She brings along Khadgar's apprentice upon request, knowing that the answers that she seeks might be in Stormwind. Apprentice Narissa doesn’t know who either of her parents are, assuming she was orphaned in the third war. With newly found feelings for the king growing, nightmares of the Lich King, and a demon army knocking on their door, can Narissa find all of the answers?
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at alluding to things.  
> I'll have a new chapter for Fox & Lion in the next 24 hoursish.  
> Not edited or beta'd, enjoy!

There are a few facts you need to know about the main character of this story. Her name is Narissa but she doesn’t know her last name because she doesn’t know who her family is. Her name means “sea-nymph” or “black haired” which holds no truth to her as far as she is concerned. She is a very strong mage, having studied under Khadgar for a considerable amount of time. Also, she had never been to Stormwind until the aforementioned teacher told her she was to accompany Jaina Proudmoore to offer aid to the crown. It was loud and busy compared to the quiet she was used to with the Kirin Tor yet it didn’t bother her one bit. Narissa welcomed the white noise for once. She hadn’t been sleeping again due to nightmares, but we’ll get to that fact later.

She followed Lady Jaina to the Keep, quietly taking in what was happening around her before the noise faded into a more quiet hum outside of the walls. She curtsied when it was due, being taught courtly manners for this specific trip but she couldn’t fool anybody beyond the basics. She was raised by farmers and then spent her more mature formative years in the Kirin Tor, what could you expect?

“Lady Jaina Proudmoore and her companion, Narissa.” was how their presence was announced. 

When all but a Worgen and two guards were left, the King rose and hugged Jaina.

“Aunt Jaina, it’s always good to see you. What brings you here?” He asked, pulling away from her after a few moments. 

“I’ve come to offer you condolences and aid wherever you need it. Narissa here has never been to Stormwind and I was asked by her mentor if I could borrow her. She’s a brilliant mage who could do some good for the Alliance.” Jaina said, making Narissa blush.

“You flatter me, Lady Jaina.” Narissa said

“You may call me Jaina, there isn’t a need for all of those pleasantries between us.” She replied.

Narissa gave a nod before turning her attention back to the king, he seemed young for his station but she knew why. She didn’t live under a rock and the news had caused a somber, quiet day for Khadgar. He seemed to have known Varian for a very long time, telling stories of when he was but a prince. Now stood his son, strong and tall.

“I’m afraid I’ve never heard of you, Narissa, and I make it a point to know people. Do you have a last name I could look up?” Anduin asked

“Unfortunately, I wouldn’t know it if I did. I’m certain my parents died in the Third War, your grace.” She said 

Jaina kept her head low at this information, expression unreadable.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Anduin said, having lost Varian not that long ago. 

“Please, don’t feel bad for me. I grew up with very loving parents on a farm near Gilneas and it would be nice to know my heritage, but there are people in this world who care about me and that’s enough. My tragic backstory isn’t why we’re here, though. I’m here to study whatever I can about the Burning Legion and assist as you and Jaina need it, sir.” She said 

“Well, my library and whatever you need is open to you.” 

“Thank you, your grace. I would like to start there, if that is okay? I have much to do.” She said

Anduin nodded and stood, leading her and Jaina there. It wasn’t just the Stormwind library, it was his personal one. There were cushions and chairs by an empty fireplace and so many tall, long bookcases filled. 

“Are you sure I can use this?” Narissa asked, looking at Anduin unable to hide her wonder at the vast library around her.

“Of course. You need access to the deeper parts of Azeroth, they’re all here. I’m sure it isn’t anything like what the Kirin Tor has for a library but it will have to do.” Anduin said

“It’s wonderful.” 

Anduin seemed to smile at that, the first real smile since his father passed. Jaina took note of that and hid her own smile. Greymane stood in the doorway now.

“My King, I’ve received some news from our champion.” He said

“I must attend to that, but please. Make yourself at home, Narissa.” Anduin said, leaving them with Greymane.

As soon as they were alone, Narissa conjured a fire in the fireplace and then began to run her hand over the spine of a thick brown book in curiosity. There was so much history here and the love of books came to her honestly.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t gape at books. My parents brought me books back from the market when they’d go and I’ve always loved to read.” She said

“Your wonder is refreshing, don’t be ashamed of it.” Jaina said

“My wonder is going to hopefully help us understand what’s going on a little more.” She said, grabbing a book off of the shelf after feeling it for a moment. 

“How are you holding up? We’ve had quite the journey today.” Jaina said as Narissa settled into the library to see what Stormwind knew of Fel. 

“I’m okay. Why don’t you go get some rest or visit? I’ll be here much of my time.” Narissa responded, smiling at her.

“Are you sure? I could help you.” Jaina said

“I’m sure. Khadgar taught me many things, including how to find information. Knowledge is power and all of that.” She said

Jaina gave a nod before leaving Narissa alone in the library. She sighed as soon as she was alone, cheery demeanor gone. It wasn’t everyday you were in a room with such powerful people or studying something so grim. She enjoyed the traveling, the adventures, but she felt an ache and longing in these walls. She ignored the loneliness beginning to gnaw at her, not even Khadgar around with his stories and a cup of tea to keep it at bay. She opened the book on her lap, settling into the cushions to begin her research. She didn’t realize how cozy her surroundings were until hours later, she fell asleep against the cushions. The fire had died down considerably. Anduin had found her that way when he came to ask her if she found anything interesting, covering her with a blanket nearby. He noticed she was rather twitchy in her sleep, hand grasping the cushion underneath her. What had this woman seen? She couldn’t be much older than he was, what caused those bags under her eyes? That furrowed brow? 

He gently touched her shoulder, about to wake her up when she seemed to settle a little more. He pulled his hand away and left her there, a million questions in his mind. Narissa seemed very optimistic for someone who seemed so haunted.

“Narissa…” that familiar voice said, deep and chilling.

“What do you want with me?!” She shouted into the darkness.

“I want you to know who you are…”

The darkness turned into swirling shadows, freezing and dark. 

“I want you to know where you come from…”

She pulled her cloak around her tighter, seeing a light nearby. She ran towards it but it didn’t seem to get any closer, soon disappearing.

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” Narissa asked, turning to face the Lich King behind her now.

“Narissa, I’m…” the sound fell on deaf ears, suddenly the wind picking up heavily.

It was like a rainstorm forming in her mind and then she jolted away. The fire was gone, she felt like someone dropped cold water on her and was shivering despite the blanket. Her chest was heaving, looking around with a wide eyed expression. 

“Khadgar told me about these nightmares…” Jaina said, which explained the rain storm. 

“I’m fine. Just dozed off...I have to get back to it.” Narissa said

“You need to take a break. Let’s go have a hot meal and maybe some fresh air?” Jaina asked, offering her hand.

Narissa nodded and took it, letting her help her stand. She was always shaken badly by this nightmare, it’s like he was really there. Trying to reach her, but why? He never took his helmet off, although she thought she saw him try a few times. Something was blocking him from her, but why? She followed Jaina out, making a mental note to look into her nightmares while she was here.


	2. Into The Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it better to know or to not know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking, there's a lot to this character. There's a lot of backstory and unknown to the readers, should I just throw it out there? So here we go, hope it doesn't make you become bored or tired of the story, that I didn't show too much of my hand here.  
> Not edited or what have you.  
> Enjoy!

It had been the middle of the night when Narissa woke from another nightmare, sweat soaked. She sighed and went out onto the balcony of the room she was staying in temporarily. The cold air felt nice but the voice in her nightmare seemed to follow her out 

“What do you want? Cause you’ve been keeping me awake.” Narissa said

“Follow…” 

The wind started to blow her in a direction but stopped before she fell off the balcony. She got dressed and headed out to where the wind was blowing, letting it carry her out towards the harbor. She conjured it to where patches of ice appeared under her feet, walking forward where the wind was leading her. The middle of the ocean?

“What do you want with me? Why are you here? I had nothing to do with your war, Lich.”

“Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me, who knows deep down I’m not where I’m meant to be?”

“Yes. You have a greater purpose…”

“Every day is a little harder as I feel my power grow.” She said, the patches of ice getting a little bigger before she began to freeze the waves around her, “Don’t you know there’s part of me that longs to go into the unknown?” 

“Let go.”

“If I do, I’ll drown.” Narissa said

“Trust me.” 

“You want me to trust a Lich King?” 

“I was a Paladin once. I had hopes and dreams, such as you did. I was once a person just like you and you look so much like your father, Narissa.” 

“You knew my parents?” She asked

He didn’t answer but she could still feel his presence. 

“Let go.” He said again after a few moments.

She was in the middle of the ocean now, the ice under her feet getting smaller and smaller before she let go, plunging to the depths of the ocean. It was cold, dark, heavy on her lungs. Anxiety began to settle in before she had been swirled up into a vortex. She coughed heavily once she was on land, noticing it was grey around her after her coughing subsided.

“Where am I?” She asked, trying not to panic.

“An...in between of sorts. I don’t have much time, Narissa.” He said but he sounded more like a man and less like a Lich King.

“What do you want?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You should know who your mother is. Who I am.” He said

“Get to it then, if we have limited time.” 

“You might not believe me but Narissa, I’m your father.” He said

She felt like her heart leapt into her throat, “you...no. No, my father died in the Third War and was risen for your cause. You can’t be, you’re a monster, you can’t be my father.” 

He smiled sadly, “I suppose I deserve that. Your mother is with you….ask her. Ask Jaina.” 

“Wait....” Narissa said as he faded back to the other side.

She faded back, suddenly on land and dry like she had never fallen into the ocean. She stood and looked around frantically. 

“Where are you going? Don’t leave me alone!” She called out into the darkness.

The voice didn’t respond. 

“Narissa!” Jaina shouted, running towards her.

She turned to see her, the first thing coming out of her mouth when Jaina approached her being: “If Arthas is my father…” 

“Narissa…” Jaina said, voice coming out in a desperate breath.

Of course she would figure it out, she was wise. Jaina just wasn’t prepared.

“Then you need to get far the hell away from me.” Narissa finished before storming off towards where her room was.

Jaina went after her, “Narissa. You have to understand I would never have done it if not for your safety.”

“You left me at Gilneas! You left me outside of a farmhouse and vanished!” She shouted once they entered the Keep, Anduin standing not far from them now.

Jaina had woken him and was about to send out a search party before going to find Narissa.

“Do you know what it would mean if the world knew who you are?” Jaina asked

“I don’t care. I’m certainly not ready for it now, now am I?!” Narissa nearly shouted back at her.

“What is going on?” Anduin asked

“I’m haunted by the Lich King in my nightmares because he’s apparently my father and Jaina here is my mother who isn’t denying the first fact at all, which tells me he was right. Arthas was right and I don’t want him to be. I don’t want to know anymore.” 

All three of them got very, very quiet at this information. Narissa groaned and stormed off to her room, falling face first on her bed.

“So she’s...a princess. A lost princess of the Menethil family and you’re surprised she’s a little upset?” Anduin asked, reading the stormy expression on Jaina’s face.

“I didn’t want her to know. It was easier when she didn’t know.”

“We must choose between what is right and what is easy.” Anduin said, making her scoff almost.

“When did you grow up so fast?” She asked

“Pandaria, my dad dying, take your pick in the timeline.” He said

“There was uh...one more thing about all of this that you should know about, a silly little promise your father and Arthas made to each other should they both have children.” Jaina said, conjuring the contract. 

Anduin’s expression was unreadable when he was done, knowing that if Narissa didn’t take kindly to the information of who her parents were, she wasn’t going to be too happy about this either.

“So which one of us tells her?” He asked

“We don’t have to go through with it, the contract could go missing.” 

“It should really be her choice. Lordaeron is in ruin and Stormwind is going to eventually need a queen, someone to succeed me. It’s up to Narissa, I’m not going to force her into this. She could continue her studies as a mage regardless, she could be free regardless. You know I’m not going to chain her to customs and rules, but we will do the right thing by her. You owe her that much.” He said

“You may not have your father’s anger but you certainly have his stubborn, steadiness. I will talk to her tomorrow, she needs some time to process the current information. But you’re right, it should be her choice.” Jaina said, letting out a sigh at the weight of all of it.

“Did you know she was dreaming of him?” He asked

“I had no clue or I certainly would have tried to put an end to it. I assumed any essence of him was just...gone. When he died, one of his knights brought me my locket...there was still some Arthas left in the Lich King and I would be lying if I said I didn’t wonder what it would have been like to join him. I was needed elsewhere and it has gotten me nowhere but alone. Choose your choices wisely, Anduin.” Jaina said before leaving him to return to her bed. 

Narissa was wide awake for the rest of the night, not wanting to see Arthas again so soon. She wrote a very colorful and strongly worded letter to Khadgar, sending it with a raven before sitting at the desk beside her bed. A book opened on the history of the Old Gods sat in front of her but she didn’t see the words. Instead, another book caught her attention. It was the history of Lordaeron, the Menethil family. Did she have any living relatives left? She flipped through the records page, feeling her heart almost skip a beat when she saw the name “Calia.” She had an aunt who was older than Arthas? She would definitely be asking Jaina questions in the morning. For now, she went back to studying until the sun rose. There was a light knock at her door before it opened, revealing Jaina. She didn't look up once. 

Jaina set a cup of tea on the tiny part of the desk that wasn’t covered in books or papers.

“You didn’t sleep last night.” She said, noticing instantly how there were now dark circles around Narissa’s eyes.

“I had more important things to do.” She said, not looking up from her book

“We need to talk, Narissa.” 

“Did you name me that because you’re from Kul Tiras? Sea nymph?” She said, looking up now. 

“Yes. You were supposed to be from Lordaeron, which has Menethil Harbor. I spent a lot of time there with your father.” Jaina said, sitting on the edge of the bed now.

Narissa took the cup of tea between her hands, taking a sip before turning to look fully at Jaina. Grey and blonde streaks, braided back. Her eyes were mature, tired, blue, and trying not to cry.

“You look like him more than you look like me. It’s as if his features were softened out, which means if you were a boy you would probably be an exact copy and it’s hard to see.” 

“My appearance haunts you. Is that why you left me to two Worgen farmers?” She asked, not holding back.

“You would have had such a complicated life, you will have one if you decide to pursue this. If this secret leaves these walls, your life will become hard. Arthas did some very unforgivable things and you are his legacy. People will talk. There is one more thing too…” Jaina said, pausing to look away.

“What else could there be? I don’t care if people talk, he...I accused him of being a monster and he told me he was once a man, human like me with dreams like me. Humans can be monsters too. I don’t want to hear whatever impending doom you’ve decided I’m going to have, please leave.” Narissa said, putting the tea cup down and turning away from her to keep reading.

“You have an arranged marriage contract.” 

Narissa dropped the book when she went to turn the page, “Who? Who is it?” 

“King Anduin Llane Wrynn.” 

Narissa started to feel nauseated, standing now.

“You can’t be serious.” She said, feeling a little light headed now.

“You should sit, please. This is a lot of information to take in.” Jaina said but it was too late, Narissa passing out.

She moved quick and picked her up, placing her on the bed carefully. She went to exit her room, finding Mathias Shaw standing there.

“Lady Jaina.”

“Shaw. If you wish to know what her reaction was to the news, it’s none of your business and neither are the secrets within these walls.” She said

“It is my job to know and keep the secrets in these walls.” He said 

They glared at each other for a moment before she pushed passed him to go be alone for a while. Narissa would get the rest she was missing last night, but with rest came nightmares. There was something more gentle about these dreams now, the image of her father much different than the Lich King. She sat across from him now, in a grassy field instead of a cold, grey maw.

Narissa had so many questions.


End file.
